


New Years Kiss

by ThatDestielShipper



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Established Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Heavy Drinking, How Do you tag!?, Ianto is corrupt, Jack Harkness Flirts, Lets Be Real - The Torchwood Team Are All Pansexual, Light Dom/sub, Lockdown Writing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Owen Just Wants To Be Loved (Shhhhh), Owen is a Miserable Fucker, Owen's POV kinda, Scheming, Torchwood cant handle the booze, but like just because theyre drinking - theyre all totally game i swear, everyone is pan, tbh it more alludes to D/s there'll be more if i did a second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDestielShipper/pseuds/ThatDestielShipper
Summary: New Year's is fuckin depressing when you're single, and being the 5th wheel is even worse.Jack and Ianto hatch a plan to make it up to Owen.-------I really suck at titles and summaries, okay, I promise its pretty good :c
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Owen Harper, Jack Harkness/Owen Harper/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Gwen Cooper (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Lockdown Fic #2
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm 100% happy with this, but I'm like 90% happy so here we are.  
> Jack/Ianto was the first ship and first fic I ever wrote for way back in 2010, so this is kind of a full circle moment for me,   
> So I really hope you enjoy it!  
> xx
> 
> ps, if you have any idea for a better title, im all ears xo

**10:07pm**

Owen knocked back another shot and kissed his teeth at the bitter taste, shuddering. He glared across the room at his colleagues, and Rhys, it was fucking depressing being the only single one on a night-out, let alone on New Years Eve. He kissed his teeth again, downed his last shot, nodded at the red-haired barmaid and lumbered back across the dance floor to the table, throwing himself next to Gwen who had her back to him telling a particularly animated story, crouched on the sofa cushion.

“So I says to him, Rhys you handsome, stupid dickhead! You’ve only gone an’ used Weevil saliva to fry your fuckin’ eggs. Christ, I’ve never seen a man retch harder and move as fast as he did.” The group roared with laughter, which was a bit of an overreaction in Owens opinion. Gwen wobbled on her feet, threatening to topple off the sofa; her fiancée swung her onto his lap, adjusting her skirt for her to cover her modesty.

“Well, how the fuck was I to know,” Rhys defended himself, laughing, “It was yellow-y, it looked like oil, my eggs looked fuckin’ perfect at the end, and they smelt-” he paused for dramatic effect, “fuckin’ heavenly.” Owen thought he needn’t have bothered; everyone else thought it was hilarious, collapsing into more fits of giggles.

Noticing, he hadn’t laughed; Gwen stuck out a foot nearly taking Owens head off,

“What’s up with you, face-ache?” she jabbed him in the cheek with the tip of her shoe. Owen batted her foot away with a,

“Leave off, Gwen.”

Gwen twisted in her seat to look toward Jack and Ianto, almost sticking an elbow somewhere Rhys would really rather she didn’t.

“Jack! Catch the face on him would you.” She laughed, “What’s the matter, not happy about being the fifth wheel?” she mocked, turning back.

“No, I’ve just heard that story before, in fact I’ve heard it every time you bring Rhys out. It not as funny the 4th or 5th time.” He knew he was being a dick, but Jack had all but ordered him to come, and so far he’d spent the majority of his night listening to ‘cute’ couple anecdotes that reminded him all to well that he was painfully single. Ordinarily, he didn’t care, but New Year was one of those shitty times of year, like Valentine’s Days, where every couple decided that it was their God-Given duty to unabashedly smear their happiness on every surface, and motorboat every unpartnered person with their cute loving feelings. It was fucking depressing. (The only upside to Valentines Day however, was there were other equally single and depressed people to share it with, and that was acceptable.) The last 2 New Years, Owen had sat on his sofa at home with a bottle of some kind of fancy whiskey, in his pants until he was sufficiently drunk, hit the bars around 11, pulled a bird and brought her home before midnight so he didn’t have to watch all the disgustingly cheesy couples stick their tongues in each others mouth at the stroke of 12. Tonight, clearly, was going to be far different, and _far_ more painful.

“Owen!” Jack reproached from across the table. Owen made eye contact with his boss, there was a jovial smirk on his face, but he had an odd look of disappointment mixed with concern in his eyes. After a few seconds, Jack looked away, continuing his conversation with Ianto, the pair of them putting their heads together and laughing at inside jokes, breathing each others air; a couple times either of them glancing him his direction only to look away and smirk and laugh some more.

Gwen hadn’t seemed to mind Owens comment, she pouted and kicked her shoe off, so she could continue to jab her toes in his face without worrying about knocking him out on the heel. Owen slapped her foot away, and sat forward in his seat,

“Where’s Tosh?” he snapped, at least they could sit single and depressed together, and he’d probably make her year if he suggested a friendly New Year’s kiss so neither of them were stood like 2 saddo’s watching every other fucker enjoy the first minute of the year.

“She’s not coming; she stayed back at the Hub. Someone had to stay behind, and we played Rock, Paper, Scissors.” Ianto replied, looking a bit guilty. Owen immediately felt guilty about his previous thoughts. He didn’t meant to think of her like that, he just couldn’t help but pity Toshiko, in the 2 years they’d worked together, she’d shown interest in 2 people, one was an alien who used her, and the other was never going to be able to stay. Owen sighed, for possibly the hundredth time that night,

“Anyone want a drink?” he asked, getting back up. When he saw Gwen open her mouth he added, “Vodka and Lemonade for Gwen,” Rhys looked up as if to speak, “Pint of Fosters,” he turned, “a neat Jameson with exactly 2 cubes of ice for Ianto, and 4 shots of Tequila in a glass with a shot of soda water for Jack.” Everyone smiled their thanks, and he made his way to the bar, muttering “and 6 Sambuccas with a Vodka Redbull for me.”

* * *

**10:19pm**

Jack watched Owen stand by the bar, the club was heaving, it had taken Owen an extra couple of seconds to squeeze through the crowd and the queue was 3 deep at the bar; it was only the well placed spotlight that passed the back of his head every 4 seconds that made him identifiable. Ianto put a hand on Jack’s thigh,

“Told you not to push it if he said he didn’t want to come.” He chastised. Jack’s mouth quirked,

“He must be screwing if he’s asking where Tosh is.” Jack downed his drink, trying to hide his gag, tequila tasted disgusting, but it was the only thing that got him drunk at the same speed as his team.

“I feel a bit bad for him, its bad enough if it was just the 2 of us making him the 3rd wheel, let alone” he dropped his voice, “the fact he’s gotta sit and watch Gwen and Rhys all over each other too.” Jack raised an eyebrow, “Come on, you can’t tell me you don’t know what I mean!” Jack leant a little closer,

“I’m just more shocked that you know.” He replied, grateful for the loud music, plus Gwen and Rhys were singing along to whatever song was currently playing not paying any attention. “I only know because I have access to the cameras in the Hub.” Ianto snorted,

“I bet you really enjoyed having that access.” He commented, “Anyway they weren’t exactly subtle. The point I’m trying to make is though, there’s no way he broke it off with her, she definitely broke it off with him. The way he used to look at her sometimes, I think he _like_ liked her. And now he’s the single bloke on a night out with 2 couples, one of which he used to sleep with.” Jack cleared his throat, and looked like he was trying to actively and purposefully arrange his face in a way that was the least suspect. Ianto turned his whole body, nigh on mounting his partners lap, looking confused and shocked. “What?” he wasn’t sure if he was amused or apprehensive about the sudden direction of the conversation.

Jack rubbed the back of his head, glancing across the room to see that Owen had finally made it to the bar, and was leant on his elbows looking dejected waiting to be served.

“It was one time, and he started it… what can I say, there are few that can resist my charms.” He told the Welshman, looking back at him. Ianto threw his arms up in the air,

“Well no wonder he’s in such a mood. Not only is he not gonna get laid tonight, he’s gotta watch 2 people he has fucked, get on other people.” He whispered. To Ianto’s surprise, he realised he really didn’t mind that Jack had previously fucked their friend and colleague, he almost _liked_ the idea; he also made a mental note to explore that train of thought another time. “How comes you’ve never mentioned it?” he asked as both of them watched Owen order the drinks across the room. Ianto had now accidentally given himself permission to look a little harder at his colleague, and now he was suddenly very appreciative of the way the red spotlight caught Owen’s profile.

“Owen doesn’t mention it either. I dunno,” Jack stared off pensively for a second, “I suppose both of us have so many notches on the bedpost, and it didn’t seem that important at the time.” He paused, peripherally noticing that Gwen and Rhys were dancing on their sofa, singing louder than the speakers were playing. “Either he had exceptional beginners luck, or he doesn’t kiss and tell as much as we think he does anyway.” Jack laughed. Owen had begun winding his way back now, taking the route around the crowd, rather than risk spilling the tray by going through. “It was not long after he joined; I think I was his first, after… after Katie. It never comes up in conversation I suppose, like how do you mention it without also bringing up the dead fiancée?” Jack pulled an awkward face, and then his whole demeanour changed as he sat forward and changed into a smile.

Owen held the tray in the centre of the group, twisting it so his friends could take their drinks, leaving 5 full and 5 empty shot glasses in the centre. Ianto quirked an eyebrow at the empty shot glasses, before taking the full one he’d been handed.

“To surviving to fight another year.” Owen raised his shot glass, as did the rest of the group,

“And to living to fuck a few more.” Jack added with a smirk and a wink, mostly for Ianto’s benefit. Before they could sink their shots Gwen added,

“And to getting absolutely fuckin’ cunted.” Even Owen laughed.

Before he’d even managed to swallow his mouthful, Gwen grabbed both Owens and Rhys’s hand and dragged them toward the dance floor. Jack laughed and Ianto slipped himself into his bosses lap, waiting for him to readjust so they could settle comfortably. Separately, the 2 of them were forming very similar ideas.

* * *

**10:29pm**

Jack and Ianto sat in silence for a few minutes watching Gwen, Owen and Rhys dance; it was pretty clear by the awkward way he moved that Owen was consciously forcing himself to enjoy himself. But there were a few genuine laughs, especially as Gwen was drunker than either of them had ever seen her, and she seemed intent on not letting Owen sulk in the corner. So far, she’d pulled up her skirt to flash her fiancée, tried to motorboat Owen (who did a very convincing job of ducking away and feigning a horrified look), she’d sat on the floor dragging Rhys and almost Owen with her as she attempted to do the Oops Upside Your Head dance to the Macarena (Owen watched with an oddly fond smile.)

“He was a good lay.” Jack said finally. Ianto turned to look at Jack, who laughed, “It’s not very often I get topped. It was kind of hot.” Ianto considered it for a second.

“I can see why that would be hot. I've never thought of Owen like that, but since you mentioned it, I kind of can’t stop thinking of Owen like that.” He admitted, taking a sip of his drink. There was as sudden spark in Jack’s eye as he slid down in his seat, so their faces were level. He cupped his partners’ cheek,

“You can totally say no, but-”

“Yes.” Ianto guessed, or maybe hoped he knew where the conversation was going and he was _very_ on board. The train of thought he’d shut down before reopened, did he want to sleep with Owen? He definitely wouldn’t say no, but maybe that wasn’t top of his agenda, there was _something else_ he wanted from Owen. Now he was imagining Jack being bent over his desk by their co-worker, and by the familiar tightening of his trousers _that_ was exactly what he wanted from Owen.

Jacks’ face broke into a huge smile.

“I’ve ruined you haven’t I?” he joked, kissing Ianto briefly, who rolled his eyes in response.

“What if he doesn’t want to?” Ianto asked, peaking back at their friends, allowing himself to admire Owens shoulders in the white shirt he was wearing. Owen was by no means ripped, but he did have very firm, square shoulders, and big hands, Ianto _liked_ big hands.

“I have very little doubt that he’ll say no, I mean, look at me.” He paused to frame his face with his own blessedly big hands. “But he’s not got a New Years kiss, and my mouth is big enough for 2.” He winked. Jack winked a lot when he was drunk Ianto was noticing tonight. “If he's not game, he can pull away and go back to his sulking. And if he is, I'm 100% certain he’ll let us know.” Ianto thought for a second,

“Well if just you kiss him, how will he know that this is a group game?” Jack looked his partner in the eye for a second; incredulous that Ianto was so on board with this idea. “Sounds entirely dumb, but why don’t we kiss him on either cheek. It’s innocent enough… if he doesn’t want to… play.” Jack kissed him again.

“Sounds as good an idea as any.” He agreed. They both glanced over at Owen again, as he scooped Gwen off the floor for the second time, flexing his shoulders.

“I wanna watch.” Ianto muttered, not realising for a second that he'd spoken aloud. Jack’s head snapped back to look at him, as a flush crept up Ianto’s neck,

“Pardon?” the captain asked. Ianto opened and closed his mouth a few times, before turning back to look at Jack again.

“I, uh, wanna watch him… fuck you.” He repeated a little nervous, annoyed with himself for accidentally speaking out loud.

The look of pure drunken joy on Jack’s face was probably the way Ianto would remember him for the rest of his life. His light blue shirt rolled above his elbows , arm resting over him, the first 3 buttons undone revealing his white undershirt, his burgundy braces over his shoulders, his too perfect jaw, and the look of pure elation that touched every facet of his face. Every second of that precise moment of the night was remembered in total clarity, for that second Ianto was sober as a damn judge.

“Any time I’ve told you I love you before tonight, was a lie. Right now, is the most I have ever loved you.” he proclaimed, clearly teasing, sweeping Ianto into a possessive kiss.

* * *

**10:54pm**

Owen had realised whilst stood at the bar, staring at the ass of the same pretty red-head, that he really needed to try and enjoy his night. He knew he had a proclivity to be a miserable fucker sometimes, and mostly he didn’t give a fuck who he upset, but also the only person he was pissing off tonight was himself. So when Gwen had pulled him away to dance, he did his best to not just stand there with a face like a slapped ass. It was almost funny how drunk Gwen was anyway, to the beat of the music Rhys was spinning her under his arm, and she was trying to spin Owen in the same way, and while Owen wasn’t purposefully trying to hinder her, it was funny to him and Rhys to watch her struggle. And her drunken ideas thus far tonight had made him genuinely laugh a few times now.

He genuinely cared for Gwen, he wasn’t sure how far that care swung between romantic and platonic anymore, but he didn’t expect to ever work that out. And he'd _tried_ liking Rhys for her sake, but the man was dull, and not to mention he was punching well above his weight, Gwen was hot (her boobs in that top tonight were doing things to him), and sweet, and compassionate, and feisty, whereas; Rhys was a bland, boring, and just alright looking bloke. There was maybe still a small part of him that resented Rhys for being the one Gwen chose over him, Owen knew that, and it wasn’t exactly fair to take that out on the man, but it was a bit of a kick to the ego. Jack and Ianto was the same, though to a lesser degree, he’d never wanted to pursue Jack even after they’d slept together, it was just a bit baffling that he seemed to have settled for the _coffee boy._

Maybe that was the crux of his mood tonight, more than having his plans of a solo night, and a one night stand ruined; he was on a night out with 2 people he'd slept with, who were with their significant others, and he was sat on the edge, billy- _fuckin_ -no-mates, and no one wants to pull the spare wheel.

Owen had looked over at Jack and Ianto a few times since he’d been dancing, something Jack had said had lodged itself into the front of Owens brain, and the way the good Captain had said it made Owen think that that was _exactly_ where he intended the comment the sit. He didn’t often think about the time he and Jack had slept together, mostly because he was a little embarrassed about how very... forward and in charge he'd been.

If it had been anyone but Jack, and there had been others, he wouldn’t have batted an eyelid. But there’s something about having a heated argument with your boss that somehow culminates in said boss on his knees choking on your dick, and then much later, as you leave his bed, him telling you that his decision is final and what you were arguing about in the first place was already a moot point, and then proceeding to both never mention it again; that feels a _little_ embarrassing.

Gwen had pulled herself up into a table, and she and Rhys were engaged in a dramatic but harmless argument about whether or not Rhys was going to climb up there or Gwen was going to get down and not potentially break her neck. Rather than weigh in, Owen leant on the table and let them bicker, finding it oddly entertaining.

Why had Jack winked? Not only that, very specifically mentioned fucking people more? Owen looked over at Jack and Ianto again; they had their heads together once more, and were talking quickly. Anyone who knew them would think they were planning something, Jack had that familiar furrow in his brow that he often had at work when they were strategising at work. Owen thought for a second, would be sleep with Jack again? And by extension would he sleep with Ianto? He'd never really thought about Ianto like that, up until recently he'd thought very little of Ianto, there was the small issue of keeping his Cyber girlfriend locked away downstairs, and that one time he’d actually shot at Owen. But since Jack had been back, he'd found it a little easier to get along with the man. Why was he thinking about sleeping with Ianto? _Christ, those shots must’ve been finally catching up with him._

He’d sleep with Jack again in a heart-beat. There was something _annoyingly_ attractive about him, more than just how damn attractive he was. Owen had slept with men who were physically far more attractive than Jack but none of them really compared to the power he enjoyed with Jack. Perhaps, it was to do with his cocky confidence, nigh on arrogance, there was something about taking him down a peg that Owen _relished_. That wasn’t to say Owen had any strong feelings for Jack, there was just some fucks that you remember well, and know you’ll never top, but you’d be more than happy to repeat.

As he was about to look away, Jack looked up at him and winked again. Owen was about to react, be it to splutter, or march across the room and demand to know what kind of game Jack was playing (which might be a bit of an overreaction, but Sambucca is a catty bitch), when Gwen stomped her feet, clearly having lost the argument, she shouted, “Fine.” and launched herself onto Owens back. Not expecting the sudden impact or weight, especially on the drink soaked floor, Owens feet slipped from under him, and they both went careening to the floor.

For a second, sound for the club quietened, but as he came back to his senses so did the music. Behind Owen, Gwen was cackling, clearly not that injured she was rolling on the floor, her hair sticking to the puddles of beer. Owen shook his head, doing his best to identify any signs of injury in himself, but other than potentially a lovely little bruise on his hip, he felt fine.

“Right.” He said, starting to laugh himself, especially noticing Rhys’s exasperated face, “You little bitch.” He grabbed her by the legs and dragged her toward him as he managed to roll into his knees. She was breathless with laughter by now, Owen was about to go in with a tickle as he had done many times before, Gwen shrieked in anticipation knowing the look in his eye, but at the last second he caught himself and scooped her into his arms for the third time that night. Straightening to a stand as steadily as he could, he handed her unceremoniously off to her fiancée. “You can have her back, I’m not wearing my safety helmet.” He laughed. Gwen pouted for a second, looking Owen in the eye, and then wrapped her arm around Rhys’s neck and continuing to scream with laughter.

Rhys rolled his eyes,

“I guess that’s the dancing over.” He laughed and began carrying her back to the table. Owen sat on the arm of the sofa as Rhys laid Gwen out and pretended to doctor her for a few minutes.

* * *

**11:31pm**

The excitement in the room was palpable, which only served to kill off what little good mood Owen had mustered.

“Rhys,” Gwen giggle, “Will you be my New Years Kiss?”

“Christ woman, who else would you be kissing.” Gwen was laid in Rhys’s lap now, and Owen had found himself ousted to Jack and Ianto’s sofa.

Ianto returned to the table with yet another round of drinks, they were lucky that Jack was very friendly with the owner otherwise this night would have cost more than double what they'd paid, already the table was scattered with more glasses than Owen has seen on a table of his since he was at Uni. On the tray was a new drink each, a shot, and a much fancier shot in a plastic flute glass.

“Apparently these are on the house.” He gestured at the fancy shots, “But we’re not to drink them till midnight according to the barman. I think they just some kind of fancy champagne to be honest, came out of a very expensive looking corked bottle.” Everyone took their drinks, and after raising their glasses, knocked back their normal shots.

Ianto tapped Owen’s arm, “Shove up.” He told him. Owen looked up at him confused, “He stinks of tequila, I just want to give my nose a rest.” He joked. Owen shook his head and slid over, sniffing lightly as he got comfy and not noticing any discernable odour.

* * *

**11:58pm**

“Everyone clear? Shot first, then you can kiss.” Jack instructed. Owen rolled his eyes; he'd ended up leant against Jack with his legs up on the table which was now cleared of glasses, Jack’s arm was loosely draped over him. Ianto was sat with his knees up, his feet tucked just under Owens thigh. Rhys had just finished telling a boring story about a night out he'd been on recently, and if Owen was honest with himself he’d gone from wide awake drunk to sleepy drunk very quickly just listening to him speak. Maybe it was also partly because he felt safe so close to Jack. At one point, he’d noticed Ianto give Jack a knowing smirk when he thought Owen wasn’t paying attention, and he’d felt Jack twitch the arm he had draped over Owen. That gave the medic some idea of where their scheming had been heading, he wasn’t as unperceptive as he let them all think.

The music changed, a projector was switched on on the other side of the room which showed the BBC coverage of the countdown. Already people were counting, _56, 55, 54…_

Jack nudged Owen and they stood up, Ianto, Gwen and Rhys too. Together they collected their shots off the table, and held them aloft; the count down had reached single digits. In the last few seconds Owen realised that he'd ended up stood between the couple. Owen resolved to do his shot, and then immediately sit down to get out of the way.

_3, 2, 1, **Happy New Year!**_

They all clinked flutes. Gwen and Rhys didn’t bother setting down their glasses as they clumsily collided, giggling and swaying. Before Owen had time to think, an arm came round him from each side, holding him still by the waist. Ianto jerked his glass out of his hand and dropped it in the table, as he and Jack leant in to kiss him on either cheek. Owen froze for a second, regaining use of his limbs when he felt one of the hands, Jack’s Owen thought, squeeze his hip. _When in Rome_ , he thought to himself, continuing with his original plan of sitting, twisting as he took both men down with him so he landed with a leg thrown over Jack’s lap. He gripped Jack’s chin the moment he was seated, pulling him into a kiss. Jack pulled back just before their lips met to breathe,

“I’m in control this time.” in his ear, and then pressed their lips together with bruising force. Eager to not be out dominated, Owen gnashed his teeth, opening his mouth a little to nip at Jacks bottom lip. Owen reached back to pull Ianto flush against his behind, the younger man immediately encircled him, running his hands up the front of his shirt, peppering kisses up the back of his neck. Owen clutched at Ianto’s hip holding him close, even going so far as to slowly grind back into him which elicited the quietest keen from Ianto. Jacks hand snaked up to grasp at Owens throat, restricting his airways just noticeably, and he angled deeper, the kiss becoming a clash of teeth and tongues, barely breathing. Jack pushed Owen away from him after a while, Owens head swimming pleasantly as he swung to catch Ianto’s lips.

Owen was just thinking about slipping a hand into Ianto’s trousers when a familiar voice brought him back into the room,

“Get a roooooom.” Rhys was shouting as he laughed at them. Gwen, Owen just about noticed, said nothing, her eyes flitted between the 3 men tangled on the sofa opposite her, pupils blown with arousal that, by the look on her face, wasn’t just from her brief canoodle with her fiancée.

Jack was the first to recover, he looked at Ianto who nodded with a serious look on his face, Jack’s eyes flitted to Owen who swallowed a breath and nodded once. He stood up and pulled his coat from over the back of the chair.

“Let us know that you’re home safe, Ianto especially, you know he's a worrier.” Jack swung his coat over his shoulders and slipped it on, he stepped over the table and bent down to kiss Gwen on the forehead and wobbled as he clapped Rhys on the knee. “I would say I'm sorry for leaving early, but,” he looked back to Ianto and Owen who were straightening their clothes and zipping their jackets, “I'm really not sorry, at all, not one bit.” He straightened up, laughing. Gwen mouthed ‘Jealous’, while Rhys said,

“Try to get the front door shut before you start taking your clothes off.” Ianto and Owen waved quickly, clearly too preoccupied to hang around, and made a beeline for the door, walking backwards Jack added,

“Gwen have a lie in, I have a feeling there will be 3 of us at the Hub, bright and early tomorrow morning, come in by, say, 12?” He winked, spun on his heel and jogged to catch up with his 2 partners for the night.

“Use condoms!” Gwen hollered after them, laughing.

Jack slipped between his boyfriend and his co-worker, slipping his hand into Ianto’s, and wrapping his arm around Owen.

“The Hub is not too far from here, and Ianto insisted I get a better mattress.” He laughed as they spilled out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I could write another chapter, with allllll the good stuff, and I guess I still could. I haven't written anything x-rated in a few years now, so I guess I'd need some demand, like if anyone wants it, I'll give it a go. I know exactly how its gonna go down, it's just a case of whether anyone wants to reda it , hahhaa  
> I kinda feel like I shit on Gwen and Rhys a bit here, and I really didn't mean to, my excuse is that its mostly from Owen's perspective, and I feel like he's lovingly angry at all times, like he cares (about Gwen) but also has angry man thoughts.  
> Ngl, the Destiel madness of this month really got me wanting to write, but I cant really write for Supernatural because I'm about 5 seasons behind, and I've rewatched most of Torchwood this month, so I have returned to my OG OTP.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and comments if you wanna show me some love xx


End file.
